Waffles at 2 AM
by 1goodfandom
Summary: Steve and Tony adopted Peter when he was just a boy and have raised him ever since they first officially married each other. Their relationship has always been kind of rusty but they have to put aside these issues and keep an eye out for their somewhat troublesome son, or else something could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

(So to take a break from my other Steve/Tony fic, I've decided to start a Superfamily one! Because what else will I do with my summer haha…anyway –shamelessly advertises- HERES MAH TUMBLAR it's pretty…yeah I don't know but here it is so FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO .com)

The sun rose on a brisk Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sky was a faded pink and blue, and Peter was fast asleep in his bed deep under the covers. What Peter didn't know was that this was to be a very interesting morning, for it was 8 am and he heard someone calling for him. He groaned and rolled over when he heard the call grow louder. Creaks approached his door, and then a rather loud knock.

"Peter get up! I've called you twice already!"

Peter turned his body back over to face the door. He peeked from under his covers to see his father, Steve Rogers, giving him a questionable look. He mumbled something but his voice was so horse that it just sounded like another moan.

"What was the Pete?"

Peter lifted the covers off of his body and slowly sat himself up. His head turned to look at his alarm clock then back to his father.

"I said it's too early….it's 8:05. I mean, isn't it Saturday?"

"Well first of all it's not that early and second I'm waking you up so you can help me make breakfast."

Peter sighed and laid back down on his bed, resting his eyes.

"I was up all night improving my web shooters, please let me sleep for another, I don't know…3 hours!"

"But you and your father just spend all day working on some sort of science projects while I spend hours tidying the house, preparing meals, and cleaning the debris from your explosion. I think it's about time you help me for once."

"Why not get dad to do it?"

"Because I have another job for him later."

Peter sat then stood up from his bed. His PJ's were wrinkly, his hair a big mess, and for some reason he had a tiny bit of web on his cheek. He walked out of his room, Steve following him, and walked down the hall then the stairs into the kitchen area.

"Dad should really invent his own butler. Maybe I could help him."

"Peter I thought you'd be happy to help."

"Well I am, just not this early."

Peter looked around and scratched his head. Steve scoffed and gave him a look.

"You don't even know where the pans are do you?"

"I do I just uh, forgot. "

Steve rolled his eyes and got them from the cabinet. He placed two on the stove and turned it on so that they would heat up.

"Now get some eggs from the fridge. "

Peter yawned and opened up the fridge when a thought occurred to him. He closed the fridge then opened up the freezer.

"Aha!"

Peter reached down to pull out a box of Eggo waffles.

"These, let's have these."

"We're not just having those Pete, you eat those before you go to school since they're quick to make. We have more time since it's a weekend to make an actual breakfast!"

"But…these are so good~"

Peter puts the box up to his cheeks and makes the cutest puppy dog face that he could ever form with his eyes.

"Pleeeeease?"

Steve tilted his head at Peter and sighed,.

"…fine. But we're still making eggs and bacon, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Peter opens the fridge back up and gets out three eggs and the packet of bacon as well. He hands the bacon to Steve while he cracks the eggs one at a time on one of the pans.

"Heh, it's funny how that face still works on you Pops."

"…What was that?"

"Oh uh, nothing."

While Peter and Steve prepare breakfast, Tony lazily walks down the steps almost tumbling forward. His eyes red and his posture poor he sits down at the kitchen table and puts his head down. Peter, while scooping the eggs off the pan, turns and notices his dad's wooziness.

"Dad, uh, you alright there?"

Tony lifts himself up and leans back, blinking rapidly.

"Oh yeah I'm just fine."

Steve, staring down at the sizzling bacon, responds in a cold tone.

"Your father's hungover."

Peter chuckles and looks back to Tony.

"Heh, really dad?"

Tony rubs his face and checks his arc reactor to make sure it's still in place.

"That may or may not be true. See your pop's just mad because I paid more attention to alcohol last night then I did him. And I apologize for that."

Steve said nothing and put the bacon onto a plate while also grabbing the egg platter to bring to the table. Peter saw the look on Steve's face and looked over to Tony as if to warn him that things would be a little bitter this morning. Steve merely sat down and took a bite out of a piece of bacon, ignoring Tony completely.

"Steve come on, yesterday was a long day, I even offered you a martini but you declined it so I took it for myself. You can't seriously be mad at me for being hungover. I mean this isn't the first time. Hell, I've been worse."

"That's not the point Tony! I'm tired of seeing you like this! And in bed all you want to do is….well you know, and it's because you're drunk!"

Peter cleared his throat and dug at his eggs.

"Okay, didn't need to know that…"

"Well Steve I'm sorry that it bothers you, if it makes you feel better I'll lay off the alcohol for a bit."

"Oh, ha ha, like you'll actually do that!"

"Yeah, this isn't going anywhere. "

"Well then what do you want me to do Steve?"

"I want you to think about me and Peter for once!"

"I'm always thinking about you two!"

Peter had had enough of this ridiculous fighting. Back and forth and back and forth when he could only ever cut in when there was the tiniest of pauses. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'd rather be probed by an alien then listen to you too argue like this. Well, maybe I lied about the alien thing but you get my point. So dad gets drunk every once in a while, so yeah it gets annoying when he just babbles but it's not like it's every day! And Pops I…I get it he's a lazy bum sometimes, so am I but, he loves you and he's not getting high off of life on purpose. You just sound like an angry mom so much…"

Steve and Tony look up at Peter then too themselves. They share a stare for no longer then five seconds then look back down at their food.

Peter rubs a hand through his hair and awkwardly coughs.

"So um, I'm just uh, going to make those Waffles now. Heh….Leggo my eggo….or whatever."

And with that, it had been a half an hour of family dispute.


	2. Chapter 2

(YUP JUST MORE DOMESTIC FAMILY CUTE FUNNY STUFF I promise it will get more intense later… I mean if that's what you guys want of course heh.)

It was noon. Peter had gone straight back to his room after breakfast was over and didn't hear a sound since. He was still rather tired having stayed up till 3am fixing his web shooters. He laid back on his bed around 10:30 but he couldn't fall back asleep so he spent his time patching up his Spiderman suit. He jumped and poked himself with a needle when he heard a loud bang.

"Tony what are you doing down there?

"Nothing of your concern pretty boy!"

"I just cleaned the lab yesterday please tell me you didn't dirty it up again!"

"No see um, it's clean, my suit just ...fell onto a plant that's all."

"That sounds like a mess to me!"

"But it's not! Now carry on my wayward husband and go on about your business I'm working!"

Peter wiped the blood off his finger with a tissue and rolled his head back. More yelling would ensue, he was sure of it.

"You've worked enough! Now get your metal butt up here and iron some clothes!"

"…I may be Iron Man but that is not what my job entails!"

"Tony, I'm serious!"

Peter couldn't ignore it any longer and got up from his seat at his desk table. He swung open his door and offered up what he hoped to be a solution.

"I'll iron, since, it seems to be causing some issues around here."

Steve looked over at Peter with doleful eyes. As if he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"No, Peter, I asked your dad to do it so he's GOING TO DO IT."

"I TOLD YOU I'M BUSY!"

"I would almost prefer being stuck at army boot camp for another 6 weeks than DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Steve stormed off to their room and slammed the door. He thought about watching a movie but he still couldn't grasp the whole Blu-Ray thing. He just started getting into how remote controls worked.

Peter just went back inside his room to continue sewing. He contemplated just ironing the clothes and telling Steve that Tony did it but he had an inkling that that wouldn't work out too well.

After about an hour, the house still remained silent, so Peter slid on his Spiderman suit and opened up the window. The only way to test the effectiveness of the web shooters was to use them, so that's what he intended to do. Since they lived in the tower, he slid down the side and jumped to the nearest building, shooting a web string at a window ledge. He swung around the corner, and shot another string at a flag pole. It was then that he leaped and landed into an alley.

"Wow, I definitely fixed these up. "

He shot a string at an apple from a fruit stand then another to the corner of a bank's roof. He swooped to the top of the roof and dropped a dollar down to the seller.

He sat on the roof and lifted up his mask just enough to free his mouth and eat the apple. After a couple of minutes he heard his phone vibrate.

"Mother of- ughh, why did I bring this thing, it doesn't even fit in the suit that well."

The caller ID showed that it was a call from home, the contact just said Stark.

"…Yup. I'm just not going to answer it. Nope."

Peter clicked 'Ignore call' and tossed the finished apple core off the side of the roof, letting it land right in the dumpster. He pulled his mask back down and swung around the city, waving at many civilians that looked up at him.

Meanwhile back at the tower, Steve went downstairs to interrupt Tony's work.

"Tony, where's Peter? He's not in his room and when I called he didn't answer."

Tony took off the eye goggles he was wearing and put down his welder to respond.

"I'd guess either on a different level of the tower, highly unlikely for him, or out and about the city. Call him again."

"…alright."

Steve takes out his cell phone, one of which he still doesn't understand and taps the screen.

"I forgot, how do you unlock this again? Not with a key right?"

Tony chuckles. Steve was used to the home phone but Tony realized that buying him the latest cellular phone was not the best idea.

"Heh, you don't need an actual key, you just push this and slide it over. Simple as that."

"It's not _that_ simple. Next you'll tell me that I can make a call just by asking my phone."

Tony just decided not to comment on that. Steve clicks the phone button and dials. He looks around and gives Tony a disapproving look when he sees the broken pot and plant. Tony shrugs. Peter surprisingly picks up.

"Peter? Where are you?"

"At Central Park feeding pigeons french-fries, they love these things,…was I not allowed to leave the house?"

"You're not allowed if you don't tell me! You can't just jump out and swing off to god knows where!"

"I was just taking a little stroll around town, I was bored."

Tony takes the phone out of Steve's hand and clears his throat.

"Peter you will get your spider ass back to this house or I will take away your skateboard."

"Go ahead, I can go without skating for a few days."

"Fine, you're right, but I hope you don't mind if break it in half then and, hmm, I don't know, take away your new camera?"

"….I'll be home in 10, geesh."

"You bet your butt you will be."

Tony hangs up, hands the phone back to Steve, and puts his goggles back on. Steve nods and scratches his ear.

"Well you took care of that."

"Course I did. I'm much stricter towards him than you are."

"I'm surprised, I was in the army, you just did a bunch of science projects~"

"I did more than 'just a bunch of science projects' but it's just the way it worked out. I could have a class called 'Parenting 101'."

Tony patted Steve's cheek and continued his welding. Steve shyly smiled and headed back upstairs to wait for Peter to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey! As I promised, an update~ BUT I won't be able to right another chapter for a couple of days since I'm going to a convention. Hope this is to your likings! )

"You guys are probably some of the worst parents ever."

"Oh shut up. It's for your own good Pete."

"I'm seventeen; I absolutely do not need a babysitter!"

"Peter, ever since you were seven you have been skipping out of the tower and going on escapades! We warned you that if you left without saying anything we'd have you watched whenever we left the house."

"Oh come on! All I'll be doing is watching TV and inventing things! When I'm home alone it shouldn't matter!"

"Well too bad, because Thor is already on his way. "

"THOR? WHAT? Why not Clint or Natasha? They're pretty calm, and they know to leave me be!"

"Well you've pissed me off so I called him. You like him don't you?"

"When I was six I ADORED him but he still thinks I'm a little kid!"

"Well he likes you so you'll have to deal with it."

Peter stumbled on what he was going to say, he realized he was going to be baby-sat whether he liked it or not. In some way he was happy that Tony was trying to fix up Steve's and his relationship, since, it's been rather rough lately. It might cause all the yelling to cease, at least some. But a nanny at seventeen? And Thor? Really?

Steve came down the stairs all dressed in a nice trimming suit, with his favorite American flag tie on. Tony smiled at the sight as Steve struggled to swipe an out of place hair from his face.

"Hold on there solider, I got it."

Tony moved the hair back in with the rest of the gelled golden locks and patted Steve's shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yes. And Peter?"

Peter's arms were crossed and he pouted on the couch.

"Be good. We didn't mean to make you feel like a little kid but this is for your own good. "

"….Whatever."

The sound of a loud thump occurred outside on the porch landing. Steve ran over to look out the window; Thor had arrived. They forgot he wasn't the person to drive and take the elevator. Steve opened the door allowing Thor to step inside.

"Thank you for coming. This means a lot to us."

"It is alright. I am honored that you choose me to guard your son!"

Steve smiled and walked over to the elevator where Tony was waiting. Tony pushed the button and as the door opened they walked in.

"Okay Peter we're leav-"

"Bye."

And so, the elevator closed. Thor waved them goodbye then grinned at Peter. He sat down next to him causing the couch to move some.

"Son of Stark and Rogers! Would you care to join me in exploring the world of midgardian entertainment through this large box?"

Peter mumbles to himself.

"Oh here we go."

Thor waits for his response by simple staring at him so happily.

"Assuming you mean watch TV, why not. "

Peter grabs the remote and turns the television on. It seems to be on the kids channel since Spongebob is on.

"What might this be? Is that a creature of your realm?"

"Not, well I guess. He's a sponge, which is a sea creature. See he's friends with a Starfish."

"Ah, interesting. Aha! He said 'Another day another nickel' which mocks the midgardian phrase, 'another day another dollar' and a nickel, as informed by Fury, is a smaller monetary sum! Haha! Brilliant!"

"Yeah, hilarious…."

Peter clicks to a different channel when Thor grabs his hand suddenly.

"Ah! What are you doing? I'm just changing the channel!"

"Why must you change the channel? This so called 'sponge' is very humorous!"

"Well yes, but it's a kid show, normally I might watch it but I'm not in the mood to."

"….but why not?"

"Ugh okay fine."

Peter changes it back and lays his head back on the couch.

"This is going to be a very long night…"

Not expecting to, Peter falls asleep on the couch while Thor continues to enjoy the Spongebob marathon. Thor notices and picks him up, which frightens Peter, therefore waking him up.

"Woah woah! What are you doing?"

"You drifted into slumber so I was carrying to your bed."

"It was just a nap! I can walk myself to bed."

"Oh. So it is not like when you were a smaller child?"

"No, see, I'm practically an adult so put me-"

Peter notices the look on Thor's face seeing that he almost appears saddened that he didn't want to be carried. Thor's watched him before, but that was mostly when he was younger than ten. Thor used to throw him up very high and catch him, and let him hang onto his cape. Peter knew everyone in the Avengers as more than just his dads' teammates. He knew them as, well practically his godparents. Thor didn't have a child so he probably just missed the days that Peter was young.

"Nevermind just…put me on my bed."

Thor smiled widely and nodded.

"As you wish, Man of spider~"

Thor carried him up the stairs and gently put Peter down on his bed.

"Shall I read you a story?"

"No, no. That's not necessary."

"Alright. Then I shall tell you one of my realm! How about, The Little Bilgesnipe That Could? It's a wonderful story about a bilgesnipe that was born repulsive but was destined for a path to greatness."

"Uh, no it's fine really. I'll just read a book on my own thank you."

Thor tilts his head as Peter pulls up a book from his nightstand and opens it up to his bookmark.

"The Hunger Games? Is the story about a feasting competition?"

"Ha, no it's about a girl named Katniss who volunteers to take her sisters place in a deadly competition where kids of various ages and districts fight against each other to the death."

"Hmm, sounds remarkably violent! Perhaps you could read it to me?"

Peter chuckled thinking that Thor wasn't actually serious, but from the looks of it, Thor was quite intrigued. It wasn't a children's book so he wouldn't be able to read Thor the entire story, but, why not a few pages.

"Well…alright. "

Peter began reading from where he was in the book. He gave Thor a small recap to ensure that he wouldn't be completely lost. He ended up reading to Thor for an hour, much longer than he had intended. Near the end of the hour, his eyes started closing and he yawned every couple of minutes. When he finally fell asleep, Thor took the book from his hands and put it back on his night stand and turned off the light.

"Sleep well Peter."

Thor closed the door just as the elevator door opened. Steve and Tony walked in, Tony laughing and Steve rolling his eyes. Thor came down the steps and looked over to Steve.

"He is at sleep. "

"Did he complain at all? Did he even talk to you?"

"He was a delight and we shared in thoughtful conversations."

"…wait really?"

Thor nodded and Tony just raised an eyebrow.

"I shall be off now. I cannot leave my brother alone for too long."

"Well, thank you very much."

Thor smiled at them, grabbed his hammer from the floor and went outside to the porch landing to fly back to Asgard.

"He made it sound like Peter was a little boy, I'm surprised he went with this so nicely."

"Well he owes us to behave anyway. Now to the bedroom!"


	4. Chapter 4

(lol I forgot to do my little update note thing um HI yeah I will be constantly updating when I can but yeah I'm expected more than 10 chapters for this so stay alert)

Peter stood a good distance behind Tony, who was sitting on the couch while Steve laid his head on his shoulder. Peter took a huge breath and walked over beside the couch to look at them. It took them a second to avert their eyes from the Television screen onto Peter, but when they did they could see the uncomfortable look he was giving them.

"Um, Peter you alright?"

Peter coughed and put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah I'm fine…..erm. I just have something to tell you. Now don't- don't flip out or anything."

"What did you break?"

"Nothing!...Okay. I uh….I have a girlfriend."

Steve smiled widely and lifted his head from Tony's shoulder.

"Really? That's great Peter!"

"Alright Pete! What's her name?"

"Her name is Gwen….we've been talking at school a lot and doing homework together. And we kind of made things, well official, heh. "

"I'm surprised you didn't keep her a secret or something. "

"Well that's the thing…"

Peter sat down next to Steve on the couch and put his elbows on his knees.

"I would have originally kept her a secret but, she asked if she could come over…and I didn't want to say no so…I told her she could come over for dinner tonight. "

"Well I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind making dinner for the four of us tonight, right Tony?"

"Wait, wait, what? I never make dinner!"

"Well I always make dinner, so it's your turn to cook. I'm used to making food for myself since my parents passed so that's why I ended up making it every night. You lived in luxury."

"Ugh…fine. But I'm not a culinary master. I have many talents but that is not one of them."

"We never said you'd be a…heh, Iron Chef…haha."

Steve giggles while Peter and Tony just groan at his silly pun.

"Oh, give me a break! That was funny…I finally made a reference joke!"

"Yeah okay, Peter what time is your girlfriend coming by?"

"6 o'clock , she's pretty punctual so she'll probably get here right then. "

"Well we look forward to meeting her."

"Yeah but see, you never let me get to the point. I didn't want her to come over because I was…well afraid that….erm."

"Afraid we'd embarrass you?"

Peter looked to them from the side and nodded yes. Tony just smirked and grabbed the remote to turn the television volume down.

"Oh, Petey Pete Pete, we won't embarrass you. "

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Peter we won't, I may not know much about girls but what I do know is that if she really likes you, she won't let are behavior change her perception of you."

"I know plenty things about women, as long as you give her something in the end she'll love you, ha."

"Okay…I'm going to assume you meant material things and not…..yeah nevermind. It 's 4 o'clock now so I'm just going to chill in my room while you two think of things to say that won't make me seem like more of a freak."

Peter gets up from the couch and briskly heads up the stairs. Steve watches him hurry to his room and shut the door.

"Aw, he's all flustered. I was like that around girls…and boys for that matter. We'll have to leave a good impression around this girl."

"Hell no, let's embarrass the crap out of him!"

"Wait, why?"

"It'd be funny."

"Tony, I swear, is everything funny to you?"

"I told you this already, funny things are. Come on, this, probably awkward but rather attractive girl will like him no matter what, it can't hurt to throw out a couple of embarrassing facts around. "

"…well he's already nervous Tony and we told him that we wouldn't! "

"We'll pretend that we're doing it unintentionally. "

"Well,… I can't stop you but don't overdo it alright?"

"Heh, whatever you say honey bunches of oats~"

An hour and 55 minutes went by in what seemed like a flash. Tony had cooked up some chicken parmesan while Steve helped prepare the side dishes. Tony complained but it turned out that he wasn't half bad as a cook, it involved enough chemistry for him to make it through. Peter came running down the steps, almost tripping, in a V-neck and a suit jacket, with matching pants and converse. Steve laid out four plates on the table along with utensils and cups.

"Do I look okay? Is my hair too uh…fwooshy?"

"You look fine! "

Steve walks over and pats Peter's hair down slightly.

"It was only a little 'fwooshy'. "

Jarvis rung in just as Steve went to the fridge to get the iced tea out.

"Ms. Gwen Stacey has arrived, shall I send her up?"

"Please do so Jarvis."

"Will do sir. "

Peter paces around in a small circle as Steve places the platter onto the table. The Elevator rings and the door opens to reveals a lovely, blonde hair, blue eyed girl with a ponytail and an awkward smile on her face. She steps in and chuckles some.

"Heh, um, I guess I'm at the right place. I like your Artificial Intelligence comp system, he seems very polite."

"Thank you, his name is Jarvis, which stands for Just A Rather Very Inteligent System. Is your name Jarvag? For Just A Rather Very Attractive Girl?"

Gwen lets out a small laugh while Tony smirks at his odd joke. Peter just facepalms and walks over to Gwen with a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, my dads' are pretty interesting, feel free to uh, sit down. I-If you want to, I mean you don't have to but you know, I would since I'm pretty hungry, heh"

"Hehe, It's fine I'll sit."

She walks over to the dining table, sits and pulls out a chair when she notices all the food prepared.

"Well this certainly looks yummy~"

Tony smiles and Steve sits down across from her.

"That's sweet of you to say, Tony here made it with a little help from me. "

Steve holds out a hand that Gwen lightly takes and shakes.

"I'm Steve Rogers, and this is my husband, Tony Stark. "

"You've probably heard of me already, heh."

"Oh yeah I have. You're Iron Man, I mean, who else lives in a huge tower like this. It's really, um, classy. And you're Captain America, I've heard many stories about you from my grandfather. Not- Not that I'm saying you're old or anything."

"It's fine, I skipped 70 yea's of aging so I'm technically not old, but I guess you could tell. I still got it, hehe~ "

And so the embarrassment begins.

Peter sighed and sat down next to Gwen as Tony sat down next to Steve. They all filled their plates with food while Peter just gave his dads' the 'I will hurt someone if you say something stupid' look. Tony just acted natural while Steve looked at Tony hoping that he wouldn't say anything too inappropriate.

"So, Gwen. How long have you and Peter been together?"

"Oh, just about…two weeks, heh, I'm glad he considers me his official partner."

"Oh he does, maybe even more than that. "

"Yup, okay dad thanks. Let's just eat."

"Well we've got to get to know her, Pete!"

Tony was projecting his voice with way too much enthusiasm that it made Peter cringe. He was glad that Steve asked normal questions.

"…So, how did you and Peter meet?"

"Oh, we met in English class. We we're paired as partners a lot so, I guess we just clicked that way."

"Have you hit third base yet?"

Peter spits out the noodles that were currently in his mouth onto the plate and coughs.

"DAD."

"What? It was a question."

"Gwen, y-you don't have to answer it. "

"U-uh…Okay, it's fine. No we haven't necessarily reached that point. "

"Guess it takes time, Steve here had hardly been to first base until he met me. Now we've, well hit the hardest of homeruns."

Tony winks while Steve just shakes his head and focuses on the food. Maybe if he just didn't start too much conversation, Tony would stop chiming in. Peter just continued to angrily twirl a noddle around his fork.

"So….you know that Peter likes taking photo's right?"

"Yeah, he's really good at photography, he's taken my photo a few times and from what I've seen, his photo's all turn out pretty great. "

"Oh, well he's taken your photo several of times, if I'm right, you're the blonde girl I kept seeing pictures of on his desktop."

"Oh uh, really?"

"Dad no."

"Yup. He must really like you. He spends all day in his room sometimes, and you know what boys do with pretty pictures of girls~"

Just as Gwen starts to turn red Peter throws stands up, slams his hands down on the table, and knocks over his chair in the process.

"That's it! I finally have someone I care about, and you ruin it by saying such…such vulgar things? What kind of dad does that! You…You won't let me do anything! I go out a few times on my own and you call a babysitter and threaten to break my skateboard! I try to help out around here but you two just yell at each other all day and have the nerve to act like I'm a pain! You just can't keep your fucking mouths shut can you!"

Peter grabs Gwen's hand and pulls her up from the table.

"Come on, were going out to eat."

"But Peter we-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Steve leads Gwen to the elevator, pushes the button and steps in as soon as the door opens. He looks at Tony with a mean glare, and Gwen looks to Steve with one that expresses concern. The door closes and silence fills the room.

"Tony?"

"…Um, yes?"

"You're an idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

(HEY THERE thank you for reading this like, I can't even understand, I suck at writing in real life haha oh…..okay. So this is a drama filled chapter, it's like LOL FUNNY PFFFT it's more like haha…awww no. So YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)

"Gwen my dad is an asshole."

"Now, I wouldn't say that."

"No, he really is. Okay, I-I told him to behave around you and he deliberately ignored that just to make me sound like a freak!"

"Peter he was probably just playing around, I mean, my dad would have done something like that if you came over…well, he would kept a gun in his pocket."

"…remind me not to come over."

"I was just kidding, Peter, so what if your dad said some…awkward things. It doesn't change anything, I…I still like you."

Peter smiled weakly and gently took Gwen's chin. He pulled her across the small coffee table and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you. But…I still wish you didn't have to go through that. They're so fucking embarrassing. "

"Most parents are, I can't imagine having parents that aren't. And hey, uh, At least your parents are superheroes. That's cool. I mean my dad is a police chief so he's my hero but, it's not, well it's not like he's an Avenger."

"Too bad it's not cool! They fight 24/7, they invade my privacy, and they don't trust me to do anything! "

"They invade your privacy?"

"They've walked in on me in the shower, scared the living daylights out of me, causing my hand to stick to the curtain and for me to slip and head face first into the toilet. Pops said he didn't know I was in there and dad walked by just to say 'oh shit, looks like you fucked up.' And laugh."

"Heh…I see what he did there."

"Not funny Gwen."

"Sorry."

"I just wish they weren't so obnoxious and overprotective."

"They just want to make sure you're okay! They probably don't mean to overdo it."

"Oh they do. It was all because of that one time….that one time. That was a fucking accident."

"What happened?"

"…Well….I was about 7…."

"_Peter! Peter come back over here!"_

_Peter turned to look at Steve then laughed and continued to the street corner and out of Steve's sight. _

"_Heh, Peter get back here!" _

_Steve runs around the corner to find various people running out of a convenient store. Tony notices that Steve went to look for Peter and puts down the Newspaper he was reading. He quickly arises from the park bench and runs over to where Steve is. _

_Steve and Tony walk into the store to look for Peter and find him being held by the arm by a man with a gun. Steve walks forward but Tony pulls him back._

"_Ah ah ah. Move and I shoot the kid." _

"_Daddy, daddy I'm scared!"_

"_Shut up kid."_

"_It's okay Peter we're going to get you out of this!"_

"_Sir, don't talk to my kid like that. Put the gun down!" _

"_Everyone just shut up!" _

_The man turns to the counter and glares at the cashier behind the counter._

"_Give me your money or I will shoot the kid! I'll shoot you and the kid if I have to!"_

_The cashier shakes in shock and refrains from saying anything. _

"_Fine, have it your way." _

_The man shoots the cashier in the leg then throws the register on the ground. In that time, Peter pushes the man causing him to fall over and grabs the register. When he attempts to run back to Steve, the man shoots, just missing Peter but scaring him enough to fall over. Tony attacks the man and grabs his arm to keep the gun away from them. The man keeps shooting until Tony knocks the gun out of his hand. Steve takes Peter out of the store when he sees the cops arrive. Peter cries into his shoulder as Steve does his best to calm him down. _

"_Peter, please don't ever, ever, ever run off okay? Please. "_

Peter takes a sip of his decaffeinated coffee and looks away from Gwen.

"Peter, that's a pretty scary thing for a 7 year old to go through, actually, it's even more of a scary thing for a couple of heroic parents like yours to experience. They let you out of their sight one time and something like that happens? If I were them I would have you on a leash until your 20."

"Gwen, no, it was years ago. It was bad luck. Nothing like that has happened! They put themselves in danger every other day. Hell. I do they just don't know it. I was just a silly 7 year-old, I didn't expect skipping off around a street corner would put my life on the line."

"Well, Peter I'm not the one you should be telling this too. You need to talk to them. "

"….Alright. But I still think my dad is an asshole. "

"Eheh, oh Peter. "

"No seriously, he's a genius, billionaire, asshole, philanthropist."

Steve had his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

"Tony I can't believe you went that far!"

"I didn't go that far at all, he just had more inner anger in him than I thought."

"You triggered that anger! I didn't even realize he was that upset with us in the first place. You realize that you are the least sensitive person I know?"

"I've been told something like that before, it doesn't bother me."

Steve lifts his head up and gestures his hands toward Tony.

"Tony don't you get it? Our son probably hates us!"

"He doesn't hate us, well, he might hate me, but he probably doesn't hate you."

"Yes, but he's out there, with a girl, filled with anger, and from what I remember, teenagers know how to make each other feel better….you know, like…fondue."

"Fondue. Really Steve? "

"Well I didn't get to get pass this 'first base' with anyone but my pals from back then always talked about the things they did with girls when their folks weren't around. He might even do it knowing that it would bother me."

"Well it won't bother me, heh, go Peter."

"No, Tony."

"…what? See, you're blowing this out of proportion. He'll be back, he'll apologize for his outburst, we'll forgive him, you and me will have some good ol' sex, and then I'll have a late night beer that will put me in a baby's sleep."

"Tony you have to apologize to him! He expected a nice dinner and you said such inappropriate things! "

"I'm his father, it really shouldn't matter."

"Tony just listen to me! We keep upsetting Peter and then we punish him at the end of the day. How is that fair?"

"It just is, he's a teenager, he'll forgive us later! I don't like punishing him but it's the only way to keep him from doing stupid things."

"Stupid things like trying to reason with you? Well then we should punish him forever, I wouldn't want him to have to deal with that."

Tony narrows his eyes and puts down the glass of tea he was drinking on the coffee table. He walks over to Steve who looks at him as if he's being threatened. Tony sits down in front of Steve and grabs the cuff of Steve's shirt.

"Listen, you said you fell in love with me. You didn't want to say it but you couldn't keep yourself from spitting it out, I could tell. I'm starting to feel like you have some regret."

"T-tony I didn't mean to say that it's just I'm trying to tell you that you messed up, but you're too wrapped up around the idea that you're perfect in every way to realize that you made a mistak-"

Tony slapped Steve without a speck of hesitation. Steve put a hand up against his cheek and rubbed the area that was now marked with red.

"You think I'm that narcissistic? Really? Steve, I know you skipped through 70 years of time but I didn't think you could be that damn clueless."

"Clueless? So I still haven't gotten used to all this new technology and lingo, that doesn't make me clueless! Tony, God, I swear you only think about yourself sometimes! You wouldn't put your coat over a puddle in the rain for me to walk over, you wouldn't take me to a movie I'd want to see. All you care about is getting your way!"

"Oh so, tell me, is that why I married you? Is that why I adopted Peter with you? Was that all for me?"

"I...Stark, you are just one son of a bitch."

Steve gets up from the table and stomps up the stairs to their room. Tony yells to him just as he hears the door slam.

"So you're calling me Stark again? Just like old times? Oh wait, is old an offensive word for you?"

"Tony, shut your god damn mouth or I'll-"

"Threatening! I feel threatened!...Looks like I'm sleeping in the spare room again."


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm getting the hang of this updating thing haha well, more drama/humor/family/angst ..basically every genre. ENJOY?)

Peter walks Gwen back to her apartment and kisses her just before her mother opens the door. Her mother smiles and mouths 'Thank You' to Peter who shyly nods back. Gwen walks inside and waves before closing the door.

Peter decides to stroll around town for another half-an-hour, anything to not go back to the tower. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket; he knows who is calling so he ignores it. It vibrates another 3 times; Peter knows the calls won't stop until he answers it. He takes out his phone and lets out an exasperated sigh then clicks answer.

"What?"

"I know you dropped her off back home. She seems like the kind of girl whose parents expect her back at 8. Let me guess, you're blowing off steam by wandering around town, and you'll only come back when we're both asleep?"

"I was gonna come back when you came out to find me. "

"Well I'm not going to look for you. You're 17. But I expect you to get back here in the next 15 minutes if you want computer back."

"As happy as I am to know that you actually understand how old I am, it doesn't matter. I have a laptop too."

"…You had a laptop."

"Dad….Oh Dad come on! Seriously?!

"Best get back here."

"Dad you're fucking kidding me! First you embarrass me, now this?! What did I do?!"

"You yelled at us, worried your dad by suddenly exiting with a girl, and you've ignored all of my calls until now. So if you want your first girlfriend back, get back here."

"….Fine. On my way...ass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing just talking about my ass."

"Tell it to hurry up~"

Peter hated how Tony could easily get him to obey. He should really lock his room up more often. With one blow, Peter's entire room could be nothing but dust and burnt wire. Peter started running home when he remembered he was wearing his web shooter. He shot one on a fire escape when no one was looking and swung back home as fast as he could.

When Peter arrived in the elevator, Tony snapped his fingers, turning on the lamp by the family room chair and sat there, looking at Peter, with his hands crossed.

"I've been expecting you."

"Well, duh, you called me. Stop making bad movie references."

"…I just wanted to say that. Now go to your room."

"Can I have my computer back?"

"In a few days sure."

"I need that for school! "

"Try paper and a pencil."

"….I seriously hate you. You don't know how to be a parent! You just take pleasure in making me look like an idiot and punishing me for no reason! I'd almost rather be a lonely orphan than have to deal with you!"

Tony grabs Peter's hair and yanks him backwards. Peter can see the look in Tony's eyes is a mixture of hurt and anger. He should really learn to watch what he's says around him.

"Really, you'd say that. That you'd rather be alone than have me as a father? Maybe you and your father should start a club."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that but, why do you insist on punishing me so much? If you're trying to protect me there's no need! I'm a hero too you know, I can take care of myself."

Tony let's go of Peters hair and steps back. He turns in the opposite direction so that his back faces Peter.

"You and your dad seem to say things you don't mean. I punish you because if I don't, you'll think that you can just run about and do risky things. You can't do whatever you want, I used to think like that but now I realize that it's far from true."

"I'm not just another stupid teenager, dad I'm smart, I know what's dangerous and what isn't. "

Tony turns back around and runs his hands through Peter's hair once.

"I know you're smart, you're my son, of course you're smart, but smart or not bad things could happen. And if you just run around carelessly thinking you're untouchable, I hope that you don't come to me yelling 'daddy I'm scared!' because I...I might not be there to help you."

"Well you can't protect me forever! If you won't let me leave this house at least respect me! Stop embarrassing me and making me do all the shit that dad asks you to do in the first place!"

"I only do that because sometimes I'm busy-"

"Sometimes? You're always busy! Even when I was younger you always were! That's why you and dad fight all the time, because he doesn't spend enough time with you. "

"I'm doing the best I can. I used to spend every waking moment with you and your dad but times have changed. I only wish this world would stop getting into so much damn trouble, and then maybe I could be more of a family man."

"Wow, …so you're blaming the world."

Peter shakes his head in disbelief and heads towards the stairs.

"Peter-"

"…What else do you have to say?"

"…I'm sorry."

Peter smirks, but not to express amusement, to express how much he disapproves of this. As if it's all a joke.

"…Nice line, try to make it more believable next time. "

Peter started up the stairs and went into his room. He didn't notice that Steve was standing up against the wall in the upstairs hallway. He caught most of their conversation, at least the end of it. Steve sunk down to the floor after Peter closed the door to his room. He hit his head against the wall and shuddered. This family was heading in a downward spiral, and Steve didn't know how to fix it.

By the time Tony began heading up the stairs himself, Steve was already back in their room, sitting at the edge of their bed. Tony stood by their door and leaned in to rest his forehead against it. He quietly spoke to Steve.

"Hey babe uh, you wanna let me in? The bed in the spare room isn't nearly as comfortable."

Steve doesn't say anything; he just takes off his shirt to put on his blue night one. Steve notices the Iron Man briefs that Tony bought for him. Originally Steve thought Tony was joking when he opened up his Christmas present to see them, but Tony seriously expected him to wear them. He's only worn them a couple of times, and every morning that he would Tony would grope him while he cooked breakfast. It would freak Peter out and make him eat breakfast in his room. Steve almost missed moments like that, but he knew if he wore them that Tony would assume that he forgave him.

"Steve, come on let me in, I know you had to have heard me and Peter down there. You don't have to talk to me just let me sleep in my own room."

Steve quickly put on the briefs but wore some PJ pants over them so Tony wouldn't see. He walked over and opened the door without saying a word. Tony nodded then stripped off his shirt and fell down on the bed. Steve gave Tony an expressionless look then turned away. He sat back on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Really, you're just going to sit there? I lied I do want you to say something."

"….What is there to say?"

"You're right. But there's something we can do."

Tony sits up on the bed, grabs Steve, and kisses him harshly. Steve pushes him away using more strength than he thought, causing Tony to fall off the bed. He crawls over to the edge of Tony's side of bed and reluctantly lends out his hand.

Tony chuckles and looks up to Steve from the floor.

"Ha, guess you're not in the mood for that. I almost don't want to get up; the view of your pretty face is perfect from here. Like when I woke up after we defeated Loki's army, I'm glad the Hulk woke me up just in time to look up at you."

Steve blushed then pulled Tony back up onto the bed.

"Don't think that saying things like that will make me forgive you."

"I don't think that, I just wanted to say it. Feel free to continue ignoring me now Mr. Secretly wears Iron Man underpants my husband gave to me under my PJ's."

Steve turns an even more red color as Tony turns off the light.

"Goodnight my little solider. I'll have those pants off by morning."


	7. Chapter 7

(lol this chapter, idk it's…well it's something that's all I'm going to say. NOTE if there are mistakes I'm sorry it's late and I'm pretty tired and I was going back and forth between RPing and this and watching Supernatural heh…I should stop with excuses. Here ya' go.)

Most people start off their school mornings by waking up to the sound of an alarm, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and heading off to their learning facility. Peter however isn't always so lucky, take this morning for example.

Peter is sound asleep when Jarvis rings into his room.

"Master Peter, it is 6 AM. Today is Monday, March the 4th. It is partly cloudy with a 20 percent chance of rain. As scheduled it is time to arise. :

Peter completely ignores Jarvis's wake up call, for he is completely knocked out. After yesterday's catastrophe he didn't fall asleep until 1 at night. There was no way he would just get right up at 6.

"Uh, Master Peter?"

Jarvis clicked out; he was only set to ring in twice; once for Peter to wake up on time, a second just in case. Since Peter missed both calls he woke up at 6:50. In order to get to school on time he had to leave at 7 and make it downstairs to his escort driver. He looked at the clock and fell out of bed.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm screwed. What the hell Jarvis?! "

"Do not blame me Master Peter, I rang for you twice."

"Ughhh, I'm so stupid!"

Peter runs to his closet and grabs a random T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He quickly strips himself and falls over trying to put on his socks. He picks himself up and slides his converse on as fast as he possibly could. It was now 6:55. He grabbed his backpack and his phone from his desk and ran down the stairs. Sadly, he tripped on his shoelace in the middle of the steps and fells down, hitting the end of them with a bang.

"O-Ow.."

Steve was finishing up his own breakfast when he heard the tumble. He turned off the stove and spun around to see Peter holding his arm in pain on the floor. It was 6:57.

"Peter! Did you fall down the stairs?"

"No, I'm just writhing in pain on the floor because it's a new teen craze!"

"…wait really?"

"Come on pops, learn sarcasm!"

"Sorry."

Steve helps him off the floor and holds up his arm.

"Did you break it? I broke easily at your age, course' I was much smaller so maybe that doesn't coun-"

"Pops, no time!"

Peter wobbles quickly to the fridge, opens up the freezer and grabs an eggo waffle.

"No time to toast this, I've gotta get to school. Thanks for waking me up by the way…"

"You hate when I wake you up, so I put it on you and Jarvis. You shouldn't have gone to bed so late!"

"Well I did! Now I have to run! Bye!"

Peter runs to the elevator, pushes the button and steps into it as soon as it opens up. Before the door closes he calls out to Steve.

"Oh and Pops? Please wear pants in the morning, I hate seeing dad all over your crotch."

Steve blushes as the doors close and Peter heads down to the main lobby of Stark Tower. He's been ordered not to swing from his webs to school in concern that people would find out which school Spider Man goes to. Peter was able to make it to the driver with only a slight delay and without massive traffic he'd get there on time. Of course, this was New York, so they could never be too sure.

Steve sighed and went back over to put his breakfast on a plate. He didn't always get up this early; his job was to be a hero, which didn't often require him to wake up at the same time Peter had too. He woke up at this time every now and then to make Peter some breakfast, or just because he woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I mean, he was asleep for 70 years; he would be fine after a couple of hours.

Tony was still asleep of course; he probably wouldn't wake up until 9 or 10. He enjoyed sleeping late, because otherwise he would be pretty grumpy if awoken before 8.

Steve was still upset about yesterday's unfortunate turn of events. He could see that Peter was still a little bitter about it too. He didn't get to sleep because of it, and to have to wake up late on a Monday probably made him feel worse. Steve had hoped that everyone would have simply forgotten about last night, but he was pressing his luck.

Steve was always so quick to forgive Tony it drove him crazy thinking about it. All Tony had to do was to wink and kiss him and he'd somehow get over it. But he didn't think it would work this time. The only way he'd forgive him was if he felt that Tony was trying to fix things himself. If Tony we're to give a legitimate apology, maybe he'd truly move passed all this.

Steve finished eating his small breakfast and put the paper aside for later reading. He went upstairs with an, interesting idea. He opened the door to his room and double checked the time. It was a few minutes past 8, still early for one Tony Stark. Steve smirked and crawled over top of Tony. This plan had to start, well erotically.

"Tony~"

Tony grumbles and keeps his eyes shut.

"Oh Tony~"

Steve moved around to really get his weight around Tony. He was taller and, well a bit more buff clearly, surely his body alone would have woken Tony up. Tony finally cracked open his eyes and moaned ever so slightly.

"…can I help you?"

"I feel so bad about yelling at you yesterday….I couldn't sleep just thinking about it. I woke up early and Peter was just so angry with me. Obviously, I keep failing you two."

"Uh….no, no Steve, it's not your fault and you know that. Now go do….do husband stuff I want to continue sleeping. "

"See? I did it again! I woke you up too early…"

"No, you didn't mean too, now please exit stage right I'd like to sleep."

"Oh…alright, It's too bad I really needed someone to fix the dish washing system. Because I still don't know how to use it and…."

Steve moves up along Tony's thighs and rubs against him, trying to make it seem unintentional.

"…the dishes won't clean themselves."

Tony tries hard to hold back a moan…and an erection. The feel of Steve up against him like that was hard to bare, but Steve was playing to win.

"God, it's too early for this shiz. Fine. Man, you'd think you'd get use to technology by now."

Steve crawls off of Tony and stands up. He hands him one of his many Black Sabbath shirts and a pair of pants. He leaves the room allowing him to change and skips back down the steps.

"Well, that was easier than capturing the flag~ "

Steve feels overly satisfied. Hopefully he could keep up his plan of teasing Tony into doing work around the house. Steve was getting real tired of being the housewife. He wasn't a maid, he needed to relax and go out on his own sometimes too. It was time Tony fix and clean. And fix and clean. Then repeat.

Tony came trotting down the steps with a tired look in his eye. He was still far from awake but he managed to get his body to walk around. He slapped Steve's butt and grabbed his handy wrench.

"Told you I'd have your pants off by morning~"

Tony leaned down and started working on the dishwasher. A lot of the machines in the house we're more involved than the one in the average household; Tony always strived for the best. For him, fixing up one thing would hardly take anytime at all, but Steve needed much more to get done. His temptations would have to be much stronger.

"Tony when you're done could you bring all of the clothes down to the washing machine?"

"Uh...explain to me why we didn't hire maids? Oh wait! We did! They'll take care of it"

"Well I know you're a billionaire but you only have a few maids. I've done things myself all my life so I told you we didn't need tons of maids. All you have to do is bring it downstairs. It makes things easier for them, so all they'll have to do is put it in the washer."

"That's too much to carry, just let them get it."

"Come on Tony, we can't act so privileged, hell, not many people are like us! But I'm pretty sure there are plenty of people who would line up for a life like this. We can't make everything too easy. "

"Nope. "

Tony puts his wrench down on the kitchen counter and stretches.

"All done with that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to 'rest my eyes' thank you."

"Tony…"

Halfway up the steps Tony turns to see Steve's shirt sliding off his shoulder and his eyes looking so very round.

"It's all I'm asking of you. I need the clothes I'm wearing to be washed too but I can't take them off if you won't take the clothes down there…"

Steve plus no clothes normally ends up in a good shag. But too bad Tony didn't feel like it. He'd have to get the clothes bin, then go into Peter's room and pick up all the dirty clothes scattered around. He was far too sleepy for all that.

"Um, looks like you'll have to do it on your own."

Steve thought he had Tony for a second but he was fighting back every urge. Steve hated himself for acting like this but he had no choice.

"Fine…you're right. I'll just do it myself…"

Steve took off his shirt right there and walked over to get the clothes bin from the closet.

"Tony can you get me another pair of briefs and some pants. I'm going to take these off and put them in here to wash."

"You're uh….just going to take them off right here?"

"Well it shouldn't matter. "

Steve grabs the lip of the Iron Man briefs and slowly starts to pull one side down. Tony coughs awkwardly and runs down to grab the bin.

"I'll just do it, you hate when I pick out your clothes anyway so no use in me grabbing you some pants. Go change…"

Steve nodded and once Tony was back upstairs gathering the clothes, Steve couldn't help but smirk. This plan was working surprisingly well. Almost as if Tony knew what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

(AHHH, ISN'T THIS A HOT MESS, WHO WOULD NAME THEIR BABY BLUEEE IVYY, Heh, sorry, that video is just so great. Anyway, CHAPTER 8! I should really write the next chapter for my other one…I'm so lazy about it. This one is more fun to write but the other one is drama-sextastic so…hmmm. )

"Blue Ivy…that's an odd name for a baby. And who's this Jay-Z fella', people these days don't know how to name anyone!"

Steve wasn't used to reading magazines, but since he had time to stroll around New York this morning he picked up a few that looked entertaining and brought them back to read at the tower.

"Hmm. iPhone 4S ? What's the S even stand for, super?"

"Steve, I'm done ironing. And let me tell you, I'm never doing this again. "

Tony brings up an arm full of ironed suits and another arm full of general clothes.

"God I hate wrinkles."

"Well thank you for ironing them Ir-"

"If you say Iron Man I will punch you."

"Heh, okay sorry."

Tony put the clothes down in a bin by the stairs.

"I'll put those away later I just want to sit."

"Well, before you sit, you could make me a smoothie. I've grown to love those things."

"Heh, no no no I'm sitting. I'm sitting for the rest of the day and you can't stop me."

Steve flipped the page of the magazine and sighed.

"It's fine I…guess. It's just that I read a column in this magazine that said 'when your lover refuses to do something for you, it means they're no longer interested.' So is it true? I was really looking forward to spending all night with you but, if you're less interested then…"

"Steve that's a dumb, teenager, magazine's view on love. It means nothing."

"Like our relationship?"

"Okay this is bullshit I'll just make you a damn smoothie."

"Thank you~ I love you"

"Shut up. You owe me a heaping ball of sex later."

Steve chuckled right as the elevator pulled up and the doors opened to reveal an irritated looking Peter.

"Hey Peter."

"Pops. Asshole."

Tony laughs when he hears Peter's name calling. He continues chopping up the strawberries and bananas and gets out the yogurt, dumping most of it into the blender. He turns to look at his son.

"Have a bad day at school or something?"

"No, my day was alright. It's just coming home to see you….well not a great feeling."

"Okay Peter seriously? I may not always…regret saying stupid things. And I agree I am an asshole. But you used to love me! I bought you stuff, threw you in the air, I taught you how to drive, and hey, when you were 12, I got that one girl to give you her number. I'm your father, and that's not going to change."

"That is all true. Except I called that girl and some random old man picked up. Clearly she wasn't really interested."

"Oh….well you can't stay mad at me forever. "

"I can try."

Peter adjusts his bag on his shoulder and heads upstairs, but before he gets anywhere Steve gets his attention.

"Peter! We're having family game night tonight. "

"….and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? That means, when you're finished with your homework, the three of us are going to play a few games."

"HAHA NOPE."

Peter trots up the stairs as fast as he can and closes the door. Tony adds the last of the fruit to the blender and clicks the quick blend button.

"Hmph…We used to have game night once a week…"

"Well maybe it's because One, you stink at board games, second, he's still pissed at me, and third, you really do suck at them."

"Well I never was good at them, especially Monopoly. But Peter always loved Twister!"

"Well I'm a beast at Monopoly and if you can get him to even step on the Twister board I will make you a cake."

"….can I quote you on that?"

"Heh, he's mad he won't even want to leave his room unless he's hungry."

"Well he's madder at you so, if I make him play he'll have to oblige."

Tony shrugs and turns off the blender. He pours the smoothie into a glass, adds a straw, and places a little umbrella in it for kicks. He brings it over to the couch and hands it to Steve.

"Anything else your highness?"

"No thank you."

Tony sits down and grabs the magazine Steve was reading from the coffee table.

"So who's your match? Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, or Zac Efron? "

"Oh haha."

Steve snatches the magazine back and flips through it to find another interesting page.

"It matched me with Zac Efron. I don't even know who that is. "

Tony almost fell over laughing and Steve just playfully punched him in the shoulder. Steve continues reading while Tony clicks on the TV.

A couple of hours pass and Peter comes stomping down the steps. He completely ignores Steve and Tony and heads straight toward the fridge.

"Hey, Peter, hold on there. I'm making dinner in a couple of hours, don't eat too much."

"I'm just taking the frozen mac in cheese."

"…are you going to eat it like that?"

"I have a microwave in my room."

"Why can't you just have an apple?"

"Because…because I do what I want!"

Peter grabs the mac and cheese and darts back upstairs.

"Get back here Loki Jr, it's game time."

"Ughhh, I said nope."

"We're playing Sorry and Twister. Those are your favorite games!"

"…do I have to?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"….fine. "

Peter comes back downstairs, puts the macaroni back and crosses his arms. Tony walks into the other room to open up the cabinet where they store their games. He gets the ones they're planning, slides Twister on the floor and places Sorry on the kitchen table.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Dad, no more references, just stop."

"Heh, but that one worked…kind of."

"Let's do Twister first, that one is always fun."

"Fun until we break our backs and crush Pete."

"I'm the amazing and flexible Spider Man, I'm the best at this game clearly. "

Peter opens up the box, lays out the Twister mat and takes out the board.

"Who's going to spin?"

"I'll do it, I want you and your father to get along again so what a better way than get you guys closer together."

"Oh great."

"Well this is gonna be fun. And besides, your Pops and I will be playing our own game of Twister later tonight."

"Okay….EW?!... Let's just play already."

Steve shakes his head then spins the wheel.

"Um...right hand on red."

Peter gives Tony a look then stoops down to put his hand on a red spot. Tony does the same and they look at Steve to spin again.

"Left foot on green."

"Psh, no problem."

"Dad careful, I wouldn't want your leg to break."

"I'm not even old, you better watch out Mr. Spidey powers~"

Steve rolls his eyes and spins again.

"Right foot on yellow."

Peter decides to show off and puts his foot under the other, therefore making the move more complicated than it needed to be. Tony, of course, wanted to top that, so he twisted his foot around Peter's and just barely hit the yellow spot.

"You two are going to hurt yourselves."

"Just spin!"

"Okay alright! I'll spin twice…, it's left hand on blue, right foot on green."

Peter adjusts himself to lift up his left hand and move it to the blue, then scoots his foot over to the green. Tony struggles to get his foot to a spot without wobbling on his hand, but he manages to do it. Before Steve could spin again, Tony twists in an attempt to trip Peter off the board but Peter retaliates by kicking Tony. Tony falls and Peter jumps up.

"Ha! I win, take that old man~"

"Well…I see where you learned cheating from."

Peter smiled brightly, like a little boy catching a baseball for the first time. Tony just chuckled and sat himself up.

"You'll be sorry~"

"So we're playing Sorry?"

"Yes we are, after we have a rematch."

Tony stands up, grabs Peter and rustles his hair around.

"Ahh, get off!"

"Just cleaning out the lice you little chump, heh."

"Ahhh, Pops get him off!"

"Heh, alright Tony, let's just play again and then we'll get Sorry out."

And so began a long night of yelling, whacking, cheering, and snickering. Only this time it was the good kind.


	9. Chapter 9

(The ending of this made me laugh so much, you don't even know. ALL OF THE SINGING. My dad and uncle did karaoke once….they song 'Baby Got Back' so…horrifying, like, my sister, cousin, and I literally walked outside while everyone laughed, I'm sorry but my dad shouldn't even say big butts haha. Anyway, READ AWAY)

It was already Tuesday night. Peter just finished his homework and collapsed on his bed to relax and watch The Big Bang Theory. He considered it one of his favorite shows along with Supernatural and, pretty much anything on BBC. He finished his work early, he had no projects to work on, and, surprisingly, Tony did all of his chores. He had to remember to thank Steve for that. He finally had time to relax like he wanted too. Until twenty minutes later.

"Get up lazy butt we're going karaoking."

"..Ehhh what?"

"Karaoke night. So warm up your prepubescent vocal chords and be ready to leave in 10."

"I'm 17, my voice doesn't even crack anymore."

"You stutter sometimes though. Maybe you should sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' it's sung by cute boys about your age, what is it um 'you're turning heads when you walk through the duh-uh-or.' Heh."

"Oh shut up, I'll be down in 10 geesh."

Tony smirks and closes Peter's door. Peter watches the last bit of the show and turns off the TV. After stretching his arms he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It's a text from Gwen.

_I finished my homework and everything; want to go hang out somewhere?_

Peter grumbled and went out of his room; he saw Steve and Tony waiting downstairs.

"Hey guys! Um…as fun as karaoke sounds, Gwen asked if we could do something tonight."

"Oh that's fine."

"…really? So it's okay?"

"Yeah, just tell her to meet us at 'Sharp to Flat's' in 15 minutes or so."

"….No, uh, see I meant-"

Tony stares at Peter; he knew what Peter meant, but he had hoped that Peter would just go along what with Steve was suggesting. In a way this was Tony's way of bringing the family together. He didn't mind having Gwen along with them but there was no way he was going to let Peter skip out on karaoke night and hurt Steve's feelings. Peter caught Tony's stare of death, and decided to play along.

"U-uh…yeah I'll just text her that. "

Peter sighs and gives Gwen the details. Every time Gwen is around his family, it seems like they're doing the most embarrassing things.

The three of them head out for a night of eating and most likely, obnoxious singing. The limo ride was pretty silent. Peter was making faces at Tony, and Tony making them back, while Steve just sat there holding back a laugh or two. When they got there, they we're seated rather quickly, as Tony made a reservation ahead of time. Peter sees Gwen walk into the restaurant and gets up to show her to their table. When they're all settled they take a look at their menus and wait to be served.

Their waitress comes over and smiles when she sees who she is serving.

"Oh wow, the family everyone is talking about!"

"Heh, glad to know we're still on the cover of the tabloids."

"I'm sorry it's just I read a lot about heated couple relationships and yours is the most discussed lately heh heh."

Poor waitress left an awkward silence.

"Heh, Okay so, um, you guys going to sing first or should I take your orders now? You can sing while you wait for your food."

"We'll just order now, and as for drinks, we'll take something from the bar while these too rugrats have cokes."

The waitress nods and pulls out her order pad. Tony orders first, he's always ready first for some reason, he just knows what he wants. He's a big fan of big burgers. Steve always took some time; he avoided everything with a fancy name and normally ended up getting something similar to Tony's. Peter picked out anything that involved noodles and Gwen ordered a salad.

After everyone finished ordering the waitress nodded and went off to hand it in. Tony pat his hands on the table and grinned.

"Singing time, who's up first? "

"Heh, I'm not much of a singer Mr. Stark. So I'd rather just watch you guys."

"Well you know I'm not singing anything."

"Ohoo, yes you are. Gwen's a guest so she doesn't have too unless she changes her mind. You are part of this lovely family so I don't care if you sing 'If You're Happy And You Know It' , you're singing."

"Ughhh why…."

"Steve? How about you?"

"Well I don't know a lot of songs from this time. Most of the songs I remember are Frank Sinatra songs, I don't really sing you know that Tony. "

"But you have sung before! You sound pretty good!"

"You're just saying that."

"No, no, I'm serious. If it makes you feel better I'll go first. "

"Please do~ You could be singer."

"Well, just another one of my many talents. "

Tony hops up from the table and walks up to the DJ to tell him what song he wants to sing. He didn't bother telling them what song he had planned because he likes them to be surprised. The current singer finishes and everyone claps while Tony steps up to the miniature stage and grabs the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

The restaurant crowd cheers and a few people yell out 'Good!'. Everyone there knew who Tony was so he knew he'd get his audience to react. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned into the mic.

"Thought I should come out to sing with my family tonight, and also annoy my teenage son, Peter, there he is right there. Heh, smile for the cell phones Peter."

Peter banged his head against the table then lifted it up to put on the fakest of all smiles ever. Gwen and Steve looked at each other and giggled.

"I'll be singing 'Sway' by the fantastic Dean Martin. Then maybe I'll come back up here later tonight and singing something crazier. This song goes out to my hubby, Steve Rogers~"

Tony takes the mic in his hand and cues the DJ to play the instrumental. The music sounded from the speaker and as soon as the first lyric left Tony's mouth, the crowd was at awe. Steve just chuckled; he's heard Tony sing before so his voice didn't surprise him. He did love the song though and was flattered by Tony's little shout-out. Those used to embarrass him somewhat.

Peter acted expressionless and Gwen gave him a funny look.

"Peter! Your dad can seriously sing, why aren't you spazzing or something? "

"I know he can sing, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to be on the internet for the 8th…time."

Gwen laughed a little then moved her eyes back to Tony up on the stage. Peter gave up and watched Tony sing too, it was rather entertaining seeing him dance around the stage acting like Michael Buble.

When Tony finally finished he bowed and winked at Steve, Peter and Gwen. He put the mic back on the stand and left the stage, blowing everyone kisses. He pat Peter on the head and sat down.

"Guess whose turn it is now?"

"Ha! No.."

"Come on Pete! Do it for your girlfriend, I mean she's right here! Better hurry before someone else steps up."

"…"

Peter just shakes his head and gets up from the table. He lurks over to the DJ and looks through the list of songs to pick one. Tony chuckles and Steve shrugs, sipping his beer.

"Have you heard Peter sing before?"

"Well, we have once."

"It was for his school play in elementary school. He was the Scarecrow."

"Of course, Tony pulled some strings to make sure he got a good part. "

"No I didn't, out of all the other kids he had one of the best voices, he could have been Dorothy."

"Right…well he was pretty nervous for that so his voice was shaky but he got it together. He did a very nice job."

Peter stepped up to the stage and kept his head down. He could see people pulling out their iPads and smiling real wide. He looked over at their table and the three of them smiled and waved; Tony with the ultimate 'I got you' face on. Peter was displeased. He didn't seem to say anything right away so the DJ spoke for him.

"Alright, we got Peter up on Stage and he'll be singing, 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye. So let's give it up for Peter!"

People applaud of course, Tony lets out a bark and Gwen claps excitedly. Peter scratches the back of his head as the music starts. When he starts singing, he sounds very hesitant, but it could just be because of the song he's singing. Steve nudges Tony not to say anything about him being nervous and Tony just observes him. When it gets to the main chorus, everyone looks pretty astonished, because Peter really belts it out. Gwen's smile grows larger and Tony taps her on the shoulder.

"Go up there and sing the girls part."

"Oh, no no, he's doing fine I'd just mess it up-"

"Naw, go on up there."

Gwen blinks rapidly and decides to do as Tony's suggests. She steps up and Peter looks pretty surprised. She grabs the other mic and sings along beside him. They both look pretty awkward but their singing wasn't too shabby and they looked so adorable together.

The song was over and they both bow quickly, Gwen rushed off the stage to sit back down just as their food had arrived, Tony waited for Peter to think he was finished when he got back on stage.

"Uh, Dad we're done. "

"HAHA NOPE. I went ahead and requested another song. Father and son duet."

The instrumental of 'Eye Of The Tiger' starts and Peter deflates.

"Nooooooooooooo. No. No."

"Yesssssssssssssssss. Yes. Yes."

Brighter lights shine up on the stage and Tony grabs a mic.

"RISING UP, BACK ON THE STREET, DID MY TIME TOOK MY CHANCES. Okay Peter now you."

Peter face-palmed and sung the next line quietly while Tony grabbed his shoulder.

"Went the distance now I'm back on my feet, just a man, and his will to survive…."

"SO MANY TIMES, IT HAPPENED TOO FAST, YOU'D TRADE YOUR PASSION FOR GLORY! Sing with me boy!"

"Don't lose your grip, on the dreams of the past; you must fight just to keep them alive! It's the-"

"EYE OF THE TIGER IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL, AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT, AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYEEEEE, OF THE TIGER!"

Peter sung as best as he could with Tony. They both spun around on stage and badly danced. Steve was cracking up with Gwen along with everyone else watching. Poor Peter, he was going to go viral whether he liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

(THANK YOU REVIEWS I would send you all private thank yous' buttttt I'm lazy. Anyway, DRAMA TIME. As much as I like family humor and I wanted to throw in a tad more drama, next chapter will continue this one more directly and hopefully be as entertaining as possible. I'm guessing either 11 or 12 chapters and an epilogue so….I might even write another one like this.)

Peter knew this was a bad idea. No, he knew it was a horrible idea, but it was driving him crazy all day. Gwen's father couldn't find where this god awful murderous thief was when it was right in his face. Peter knew exactly where to look, he's been all over town and he knew where the bad and ruthless scumbags went. He's taken down 3 at once before, but Gwen's dad apparently couldn't take on one.

Peter had to sneak out and fetch the damn guy and try to make it back home before Steve and Tony noticed. He's snuck out before but practically every time they notice when he's gone and he gets punished for it. This time, Peter didn't care; he was going to stop this man. He's harmed and killed at least six people, as well as broke into 10 different stores. How could the police not catch him?

Peter took off the clothes he had on over his suit and grabbed his mask from his coat pocket. He managed to figure out Jarvis's lock code so he could keep Jarvis from speaking of his absence. If he set it right, he would say he was in his room if Tony or Steve asked about it. Hopefully it would work.

Peter opened the window and gripped onto the window glass of the tower. If he went down smoothly and quickly enough, no one would notice. Lucky it was dark and most of the Stark employees went home for the night.

Peter swung his way idly through the town. It takes him about 20 minutes to reach the, tougher district area; the area in which he suspects the culprit to be hiding. He walks through holding his ground.

"I heard there's a mother-fucking thief doucebag in New York; he's climbing in your stores and, snatching your stuff up, trying to kill you so you need to hide your- OW!"

Peter turns around to see a sketchy man holding a bat. The man swings at Peter again but he misses.

"Dude, you messed up my song!"

As the man swings again Peter rolls behind him and kicks him to the ground, taking the bat and throwing it across the street. Peter looks him up and down and notices that he isn't the man he's looking for.

"...Well you're not the guy"

Peter shoots webbing at the man's arm and feet to keep him to the ground. Peter keeps walking through when he sees a strange looking alley way. At the end of the alley was, well, another alley; seemed suspicious to Peter so he decided to check it out. He slowly walked into the alley way and looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Come out guy…."

Before Peter can open his mouth again he's knocked out.

The following day back at the Tower was interested. Steve woke up, not early enough to catch Peter before he went to school, but around 9. He assumed Peter got up and went to school like normal and he didn't bother to ask Peter's driver whether or not he saw him this morning since, he always did.

Steve made Tony and himself some breakfast, nothing real big just some eggs and pancakes. Half the time Steve would send a pancake flying towards the ceiling only to fall back down and hit either Peter or Tony's face. It could be quite amusing.

Steve felt like something was wrong. Instead of reading the paper, he stared off into space.

"You alright there Cap babe?"

"….Oh, yes. I'm alright. I just…I feel like something happened that we don't know about."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like Peter isn't where he should be."

"He's at school, are you saying he should drop out? Heh, because that would seem unlike you to say."

"No, no, I mean, I feel like he's not at school. Normally I hear the sound of him fumbling down the stairs in the morning. "

"Well you didn't get up early to make him breakfast today so.."

"I make him breakfast every other day, so today wasn't the day for me to do so. But, I just feel like we're missing something…"

Tony shook his head and sipped some of his coffee.

"Oh Steve, so paranoid. I'll ask Jarvis if he left alright?"

Steve nods and takes a bite of his pancake.

"Jarvis? Was Peter in his room last night?"

"Yes, Master Peter was in his room according to my records."

"He left for school?"

"Correct."

Tony shrugged and looked back down to the paper while speaking to Steve.

"See? Everything is alright so no worrying."

"..I guess you're right, surprisingly."

"I'm always right."

"Ha, funny."

Tony raises and eyebrow at Steve who just smirks back.

Peter wakes up to find himself tied to a metal pole with duct-tape over his mouth. His mask was removed and he didn't see it around him anywhere. He mumbled through the tape and struggled to free himself when someone walked in.

"Hey there, Spidey. Listen, as much as I love you, I can't have you turn me into the cops."

The man stoops down and removes his sunglasses to scarily smile at Peter.

"You're a real little bitch, you're too young to call me a 'mother-fucking thief doucebag', I mean really? Have some class pretty boy. "

He slaps Peter's face and laughs.

"I know who you are now. What is it uh…Peter? I've seen your face all over the place; especially on magazines with your two fancy gay-ass dads. See, if I kill you, I'll have the avengers on my ass and I can't have that. So, better idea. I'll have you shipped out of this whole fucking state."

Peter glares at the man when he sees something, a resemblance to be exact. Peter breathes heavily and his eyes widen. The man rips off his tape and smirks.

"Ohooo, what's with the long face?"

"You're….you're the man that almost shot me."

The man looked to the side than snickered when he realized what Peter was talking about.

"I remember now! Back when I was getting into the whole robbery business. I was so close to being successful until your damn dads walked around the corner….I would have shot you. Know why?"

The man leaned in and whispered into Peter's ear.

"Because you were just a worthless little shit."

Peter slams his head into the man's, knocking him down the floor.

"I'm not worthless you dick! Now let me go!"

"Why would I do that? Now, you're going to stay right there until I come back. I have some…errands to run."

It's 4 o'clock, Peter has answered none of his text messages, so they assumed he went over to Gwen's. After a walk around town Steve went into the lobby only to bump into Peter's morning driver.

"Excuse me."

Before parting in different directions, the driver taps Steve's shoulder.

"Did your son have off school today or something? Was he sick?"

"No he had school today. You took him there this morning right?"

"No he never came down. I waited for him till 8:30 and since he didn't show I just assumed I had his school schedule wrong."

Steve didn't even comment, he almost said something but his first instinct was to head upstairs as fast as he could. He ran out of the elevator and down to Tony's lab.

"Peter didn't show up to school."

"…he skipped?"

"No he- he didn't go downstairs this morning!"

"Damn it Jarvis…check his room."

Steve runs up the steps in a fast pace and tries to open Peter's door. It's locked so Steve uses the scan feature Tony added to open it. It scans his hand and unlocks. Steve swings it open and sees the window partially opened and Peter's clothes from yesterday on the floor. Steve's heart beats quickly as he looks around Peter's desk for Gwen's number. He finds it on a note pad and runs downstairs to get the phone. In his nervousness, he forgets how to work it.

"Tony!"

Tony drops what he's doing at the lab and runs up to Steve's call.

"Was he in there?"

"No! I'm calling Gwen but I can't figure the phone out."

"I thought you knew-"

"Just do it for me!"

Tony takes the phone and dials. Gwen picks up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Gwen, this is Tony Stark, Peter's father as I'm sure you remember, is Peter with you?"

"No, he wasn't at school either. I tried contacting his phone but he won't text back and when I call it goes straight to voicemail. "

"…Oh boy."

"I-Is he missing?"

"Well, yes."

"Where would he-…wait."

"Wait what?"

"My dad is chief of police and he's been after this one man lately. Peter was upset that my dad still couldn't find him and he said that he could catch the guy in less than a day….maybe he went to get him. I mean I'm not su-"

"Thank you Gwen."

Tony hangs up abruptly and Steve gives him a concerned look.

"Does she know?" '

"Well he's not there but she has an idea as to why he ran off. We don't know where though."

"…I'm calling Fury, I don't care if he has to call in the Avengers and the X-Men, we're finding Peter."

Steve tries to snatch the phone from Tony but he pulls it away.

"Tony!"

"No! We can't send everyone out to find him when for all we know Peter just went to a late night club!"

"But he could be hurt or dead for all we know! Whatever he went to do or went after could have been too much for him! "

"I know, I'm not saying that he isn't in some sort of danger, but we can find him ourselves. Fury won't let us just get the gang together to find our kid. "

"I don't care! I could lead them! It's our son Tony, are you not worried?"

"Of course I am."

"Well…it doesn't seem like it. I'm going to look for him myself."

"Now hold on, I'm coming with you. Let me just get my suit on and you do the same. Just….relax."

They both split up to put on their suits, they didn't expect an alien battle or warzone, but they did feel that Peter was in some trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

(LOL SORRY PEOPLE I've started work AND school again and I'm such a slacker, idk this one was a DRAGGG to write for some reason. So I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER)

It felt like hours, it had to be at least 1 Am. Peter gave up on struggling so he just sat there. If the man really wanted to ship him off, maybe he could try to escape then. One of his web shooters was broken, the other malfunctioning, and none of that mattered because he was tied up anyway.

Peter knew that Steve and Tony probably knew something was up, he just hoped that they assumed he was out partying or something. The punishment for that would be much less severe. He didn't want them to come beat up the guy for him, he wanted to do it himself.

Steve and Tony were suited up. Steve gripped his shield so tight that under his gloves his hands were red. Tony patted him on the back accidently sparking his palm rocket making Steve jump.

"Heh, sorry. You're just 'electrifying'."

"Sweet, but I can't even make myself laugh right now. Let's just go."

Tony shrugged and followed Steve out to the rooftop porch. Tony fires up his suit to lift himself from the ground and pick up Steve. Tony was always happy to pick Steve up but Steve thought that it made him look like a damsel in distress or something of the sort. They flew quickly and landed on a rooftop since, they didn't know exactly where to go.

"Gwen said that Peter was after some sort of thief. Fury hasn't gotten the whole team together in a long time so I assumed this criminal wasn't worth our time. On the news it seemed like the Police were on it. So I will assume Peter went to where he believed said thief would be."

"But that could be anywhere! It's quite the large city. A lot of the crime happens in the west in the more, run down areas, but even then that's still a lot of area we'd have to cover."

"Well let's look there, we'll find him I guarantee it."

Steve takes a deep breath then steps in front of Tony as he waits for him to pick him up from the ground. They fly off and make it to the west side when Tony loses his grip on Steve sending him falling. Tony dashes after him but before he knows it Steve lands on an awning, bounces off and rolls on the ground safely.

Tony lands beside him.

"Whoops. You alright?"

"Luckily I know how to land. "

"Heh…"

"Anyway, you survey from above, I'll scan the ground."

"Sounds like a plan~"

Tony flies back up, a little ahead of Steve. They search the area for a good 25 minutes, eyeing everyone sketchy and suspicious looking. They'd look all night if they had to, they had to find Peter.

A man in a black hoodie came running in, closing the door behind him as quickly as he could.

"Dude, Captain America and Iron Man are out there right now, so if you want to ship out the kid you'd better do it now."

"Shit, those fucking superhusbands. The van is parked so we'll have to wait before someone drives off with him or else were screwed."

"Well they're on the other side of the street around the corner so if we hurry we can get him in the car."

"….Take Spidey and put him in the trunk."

"Won't he try to run?"

"Well one, he's roped up, too, he seems to be knocked out, and three, shut the fuck up and do as I say. Now hurry up!"

The man nods, slides Peter off the metal pole and carries him out a back door. Peter's body remains unnerved until he is placed on the ground. The man opens the trunk of the car and when he turns to put Peter inside, he's gone. Before the man can process Peter jumps with both legs and kicks the man's head. As soon as he's down, Peter reworks his footing and slips his feet from the rope; His hands are still tied; He ignores it and runs out, avoiding any confrontation.

By the time Peter wiggled his arms free he was close to Time Square. He didn't have his mask with him but he just figured that he could make another one tomorrow. He stayed low and swung the long way home. He couldn't risk a bunch of people seeing him un-masked.

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve we're still at a search for Peter. Everything seemed very quiet. People turned away from them as they walked and flied over the streets. Everyone was either afraid of them or knew exactly why they were there.

"Tony!"

Tony flew down and scanned the area they were standing in.

"It's waaaay to quiet over here. I mean, I figured if Peter was around there would be some action. Maybe he did just go out to get drunk."

"Peter isn't one to drink irresponsibly…..or at least I don't think. I just have a bad fe-"

A shot was heard that cut Steve off. The bullet was shot at Tony but deflected from his armor. Steve held up his shield while Tony moved in front to make sure Steve was safe. He walked forward to get a closer look of who was shooting, when he instantly made the connection.

"Hmm, long time no see."

"Get the hell out of here you son of a bitch!"

"Listen, I'm just looking for Spiderman. That's all."

The man backs up and shrugs, holding the gun up to Tony but refraining from shooting.

"Why do you need him?"

"For…reasons. Know where he is?"

"…no."

"Tell me and I won't send you to hell for threating to kill my son."

"Ha! Oh so you do remember me~"

Tony holds him up against the wall by his neck. He struggles at Tony's hand and wheezes.

"Now where is Spiderman?"

"C-cut..the crap..I know he's…your son..ah."

"…My son is Peter. Peter isn't-"

"I..s-sent him on..a little …trip heh."

Tony's grip tightens on the man's neck; he turns every shade of red and blue until Steve pushes Tony away.

"Tony if you kill the man we'll never know where he-"

The gun clicks as the man holds it up to Steve's head.

"Nobody move!"

"Son, just don't."

"Heh, okay so…why don't we just move past this whole Peter-Spider Man shit and you two just-"

Steve whacks him with his shield and knocks him out cold.

"…nice going babe."

"Well he wasn't going anywhere like I had hoped. We'll have to send out a search party."

"Let's not be so quick to do that, how about we just, look around. He probably hasn't gone anywhere."

They wander about and search alleyway through alleyway until one stands out. They see someone lying down on the ground by a car. Steve runs over to him and sees the gun and knife in his pocket, as well as Peters mask. Steve pats his face and he groans.

"Ugh….aww shit, the boss is going to be fucking pissed!"

"…now why's that?"

"…oh shit. Shit shit shit."

The man in the hoodie shuffles up and turns to run off when Steve grabs him.

"What happened?"

"I…I can't say-"

"…Please share, because two against someone like you isn't quite fair. "

"S-Spiderman knocked me out and got away! Now can I go?"

Tony punches him causing him to knock out once again. Steve and Tony look at each other and after contacting SHEILD for the arrest of the two men, they head back to the house.

Peter stumbles out of the elevator and lands on his knees. He was completely out of breath.

"Phew…I'll have to hunt him down tomorrow ….Geez."

Peter hopes he was quiet enough not to wake up Steve and Tony, without the knowledge that they weren't upstairs asleep like he thought. He tip-toed up the stairs to grab his PJ pants and a jacket and slipped it over his Spidey suit. He stumbled back downstairs into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to grab a Mountain Dew, reached over top of the fridge to grab some Cheetos and popped open the freezer for the box of Eggo Waffles. He put it all under his arm as he opened the waffle box and took a couple out. He put them in his mouth to make carrying everything less of a problem when he heard the elevator ding.

Steve and Tony stared at Peter without expression. Peter turned as the waffles fell out of his mouth and onto the counter.

"Oh um, hey guys! Didn't notice you…went out."

Steve walked forward and stood in front of Peter to unzip his jacket. He pulled down the zipper to reveal Peter's Spidey suit then wiped some blood off of Peter's forehead.

"I was just testing the suit out…that's a sewing acciden-"

"Just stop."

"But Pop's I-"

"Stop! Peter just stop! You've lied enough! I…I thought I might not- You could have been- "

"….I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to stop that guy, I didn't think he'd catch me. I'm here now aren't I? "

Tony watched as Steve shook his head slowly and stormed upstairs to their room. Peter deflated and averted his eyes from Tony.

"Nice job son, real nice. You know there's beer in the bar why don't you just get crazy drunk and call up your girlfriend for a good time while you're at it. Make out day. "

Peter opened his mouth to speak while held up his hand to stop him.

"Get your ass to your damn room and we'll talk about your punishment tomorrow."

Tony went downstairs to remove his armor in the lab. Peter swallowed, scratched his head and looked down at the food on the counter, and the waffles on the floor. It was 2 AM, and the day was already a bad one.


	12. Chapter 12

(Long weekend! More time to write, so here it goes~)

Steve took a sip of his coffee as he scanned the articles of the morning paper one by one. He mostly just viewed the titles unless a few really looked worth reading. He noticed an article about the thief they knocked out yesterday. The picture of his police photo looked grim and it only reminded him about that day Peter was threated. Steve just kept staring at the photo until Tony sat in front of him.

"You going to be alright? Because last night you didn't say a word when I got in bed…."

Steve didn't reply, he was still fixed on that headline.

"…Steve?"

"Oh….I'm fine. The paper's just…not real good today."

Steve folds the paper up and moves it to the other side of the table. He sips his coffee and notices Tony giving him a look.

"…What?"

"…nothing. Jarvis! Wake Peter up and tell him to get down here."

"Will do Sire."

Peter was sound asleep and turned over under the covers. Jarvis sounded the loudest of Alarms causing Peter to wake up and fall out of his bed, bringing the covers with him.

"Jarvis! Ugh, what the-mother flipping- "

"I was instructed by your father to awake you. They request your presence."

"….I figured."

Peter throws his covers back on his bed, rubs his eyes, and leaves his room. He looks down from the stairs and takes a deep breath when he sees both Steve and Tony there. He tries to step down the stairs as quietly as possible.

"Being quiet and somber won't help your ass now get it down here."

Peter gulps and trots down the steps. He walks over to take a seat at the end of the table and forgets about breakfast; eating might just make things more awkward. He sees the headline on the paper and flips the paper over.

"So….about last night-"

"No, don't try to explain yourself. You left with-"

"But-"

"Let me finish or I'll blow up your room."

"…sorry…"

"Let's see, you left without telling us, you lied and messed with Jarvis, you went to the most dangerous area in town, and almost got yourself shipped off to God knows where. Then you try to act like nothing happened in the end. I'm thinking grounded,hmm, for 2 months."

"2 months?! Dad I'm Spiderman I can't be stuck in the tower all day! And what about Gwen?!"

"She can get a new boyfriend."

"But…but- …Pops?"

Peter pulled out another puppy dog- little kid face. The kind he uses when he wants to buy something or go somewhere. Steve tried to avert his eyes but Peter's face kept getting his attention.

"I said I was sorry….I just wanted to stop the man that threated to hurt me. He was a bad guy! I did a good thing! He can't rob or kill again! You understand that…right? …Daddy?"

It was when Peter pulled out the word Daddy that made Steve lose control.

"I can't understand it! Why would you go put yourself in danger like that!? I don't care if you were chasing after a lizard! You could have been sent away or hurt or…or killed Peter! Don't you get it? Do you not see that I can't just forgive you for doing something so risky?!"

"He was just a thief!"

"Just a thief? You know this is why we don't let you join the Avengers team! Because you don't take these things seriously!"

"No I do! I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't see the seriousness behind everything! It's just you're overreacting!"

"I am not. How dare you say I'm overreacting! This would be overreacting if you just didn't take out the dishes! Something could have happened to you!"

"He threatened me when I was 7 okay I don't think it's the same anymore!"

"Well it is because you're still my son! "

Steve's voice began to crack as he spoke.

"7 or 17 it doesn't matter to me! If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself for letting you out of my hands!"

Steve lost it so much he didn't notice that he spilled his coffee. Tony reached a hand over to try and calm Steve down but he slapped it away.

"Pops are you…crying?"

Steve let out a soft whimper then stood up from his chair and stomped over to the Elevator. He figured he could blow off some steam by throwing a few punches.

"…I've really screwed up."

"Big time. So should I call you Grounded-Man? Does whatever a grounded kid can? "

"Dad, I understand 2 weeks but….months? Please!"

"I should make it longer, because you've just made your Pop's more upset than I've ever seen him."

"I didn't….He acts like I'm a baby! You guys know how skilled I am! I wasn't gonna let some deadbeat ship me out to Antarctica! I just want you two to quit worrying about every little thing I do!"

"We're not worried about every little thing you do, hell, you probably don't do enough! But when you lie and skip out on us that's when we go into ultimate parent mode. If you wanted that thief taken care of then you should have come to us."

"But I felt like it was something I had to do on my own! To prove to yo-"

"The only thing you've proved is that you'll keep doing bad shit no matter if you're punished or not…."

Tony got up from the table and headed towards the Elevator. He could tell that Steve needed some real comforting.

Peter slammed his head against the table over and over.

"I'm so…fucking….dumb."

His phone started ringing loudly on his desk, loud enough for Peter to hear from downstairs. He ran to his room and grabbed it swiftly.

"Gwen?"

"Hey, are you alright? Your dad's called the other night because-"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine. Sorry for the scare. The guy's caught now."

"Good. Actually my dad must of just read about it, he sounds mildly happy. "

"Heh, glad to hear your dad is happy, mine are….less than pleased."

"Well I can see why…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's just you snuck out to stop someone like that! It probably freaked them out…"

"Oho it did, I'm pretty sure they hate me."

"No they don't."

"I could TASTE the hate Gwen. I made Pop's cry, he never cries!"

"Aww…well, find a way to make it up to them. And if that doesn't work, we can just video chat for our dates, heh."

"I guess I have to. I've been grounded before but 2 months is like holding me captive.


	13. Chapter 13

(WELL CLEARLY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS sorry, senior year so COLLEGE STUFF AND MORE WORK. It's winter break so I had time. It's not the best chapter but..It's something :'D)

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Peter screamed at the top of his lungs but received no response.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD OH GOD DAAAAAAAD."

Still silence. Peter took a huge breath, and yelled once again.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD FOR THE LOVE OF THOR I NEED HELP!"

Peter heard the sound of steps creaking and Tony sighing. He rolled over on the floor and put a hand to his side. Tony opened his door and looked down.

"…yes?"

"Ughh…I-I cut myself with the blade you gave me..f-for Christmas…"

"…why did you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose I…was making Pop's something and…my hand slipped…."

Tony bent down over Peter, moving his hand as he inspected the cut on his side. His side was covered in what seemed to be blood and there was a large scrape under his ribs.

"Hmm….seems pretty serious. "

"It is….a-and I can't even…finish….finish the gift I was making pop's…I'm such a disappointment."

"No, you're the perfect son, only….this blood smells an awful like Hawaiian punch and corn syrup. "

Peter gulped and looked up at Tony to see a raised eyebrow.

"Must be all that…junk I eat huh."

"Oh sure. Also…."

Tony pinched the end of Peter's "scrape" and pulled it off.

"I must be some magic healer because your cut comes right off."

"…woah. Um…thanks?"

"Cut the crap Peter. Trying to get me to sympathize isn't going to relive you from punishment."

Tony got up and left, closing the door firmly. Peter sat back up and sighed, clearing faking an injury wasn't the best idea. But it might have worked when he was younger. Peter used a tissue to wipe the fake blood off his side and sat back down at his desk to think. If he couldn't get out of punishment he could at least do something to take away some of Steve and Tony's bitterness towards him. He left his room to go take a shower and think when he heard something coming out of Steve and Tony's room. He peered around the corner when he heard Tony talking to Steve.

"You'll be okay right? I mean he's just a stupid teenager. I was stupid teenager."

"It's not the he's a teenager it's that he wants to be an adult too soon.."

"Hey woah, woah, okay you were technically only twenty something when you became a hero. You can't say he's rushing into things."

"Yes but I'm still an adult! He's not joining the army he just thinks he can put on a suit and swing around town like it's nothing. I don't want him to join the Avengers when he'll take it all for granted."

"He wouldn't take it for grant-"

"So you're supporting him?"

"Man you sound like woman, no, I'm just saying that why it was wrong of him not to tell us about stopping some low class criminal we can't assume that means he doesn't know what he's doing."

"But he doesn't. I hardly knew what I was doing when I became Captain America. I was still the same kid from Brooklyn that I always was. The only difference is that I was ambitious and I knew from the beginning that I wanted to fight for this country. I know Peter wants to help but he goes out there for fun!"

"You can't compare him to yourself! Your situation was different."

Steve huffed and sat more upright on the bed. Tony sat beside him and rubbed a hand in Steve's hair.

"Peter is probably more of a hero than me….you're just upset that he could have been killed or sent off. So let's just let his punishments rot him and you, go to sleep."

Steve turns over and says nothing.

"But uh, don't sleep too long….I don't want you to wake up in the year 2082."

Tony chuckles while Steve chucks his pillow at him. Peter hears Tony get up to leave the room so he dashes away and into the bathroom before Tony could notice. Peter sits on the seat of the toilet and rubs his face.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm the worst child of two dads on the planet."

"Ha okay, if this doesn't work….well no it's going to work."

Peter rushed to find a match to light the candles he set up on the table. He angled the plates with the napkins and silverware perfectly then lit the two candles. He adjusted his fancy bowtie that he got from his Doctor Who costume and called for Steve and Tony.

"DADD- wait, screw it, Jarvis? Can you get my dads for me?"

"Of course."

Jarvis beeped into Steve and Tony's room.

"Your son requests your attendance in the dining room."

"Um…okay then."

Tony gave Steve a look who only shrugged in return. They left their room confused and headed to the Dining room. Peter could hear them coming down so he finished his set-up and waited.

They came around the corner and Peter cleared his throat.

"Sir, er…Sirs, your dinner."

"Heh um…what's this?"

"I just said, your dinner. I made it myself. I'm the chef and the butler."

"Well, we got that but, why did you make us dinner?"

"Because, out of the goodness of my heart, I felt like you two deserved a private peaceful dinner. "

"…okay. Well it looks nice."

Steve and Tony sat down at opposite ends of the table and looked at Peter. Peter pulled out a notepad and a pencil and looked back at them.

"So….what would you two like?"

They both chuckled. Tony scratched his head and picked up the menu Peter had out.

"Well there's…only one thing on here so, we'll have that. That okay with you Steve?"

"It's fine with me. "

"Okay good because Chicken and macaroni is the only thing I know how to make. Sooo, yeah. Anything to drink? I forgot to ask.."

"Wine's good."

Peter scribbled it down then made a suspicious look.

"….might need some I.D. "

Both Tony and Steve gave Peter a questionable glance.

"I just uh…you both look so young thought I should…check….it was joke, I'll just get you something from the bar."

Peter hurries off to fetch them some wine when Steve gets Tony's attention.

"This is the butt kissing I've heard teens do these days."

"Hey, I'm sure you were a goodie twoshoes when you were his age."

"Well that's different! I was raised that way."

"Pfft sure, yeah."

"Don't make me ask for a kiddie menu Mr. Stark~"

"Calling me childish?"

"Well, that. And short."

"Oh ha ha. Want ice in your drink Capsicle? "

"You said you wouldn't call me that!"

"Times change pretty boy~You'd know."

Steve throws his napkin at Tony just as Peter returns.

"Soo….I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed the first 3 wines I saw so have at it."

Peter placed the 3 wines on the table along with a bottle opener. He pulls a tray over with a plate of two legs of chicken, a bowl of macaroni and corn of the cob. Peter takes a fork and serves them the food carefully. If he spills it his sucking up will go to waste.

"Alright so you two love birds enjoy your dinner. I'll be in my room. Reading a novel."

"A..novel?"

"Yes dad, it means book."

Steve giggles and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Go read your novel."

Peter smiles and dashes to the elevator and up to his room. He changes out of his butler outfit and puts on some normal clothes then, shoots Gwen a text, grabs his wallet, leaves his room, and goes down the stairs and the elevator to the first floor.

Peter's phone vibrated and he took it out expecting it to be a message from Gwen.

"_Hey Peter, dinner 's great but you should really get back to reading your novel or I'm throwing your suit out the window."_

"….dang it."


End file.
